Media content (e.g., audio and/or video packets) may be encoded and exchanged between devices in a number of different arrangements and for a wide variety of purposes. The media may be encoded for purposes of error recovery. In a given time period, a number of video packets and a number of audio packets are collected. The audio packets are usually smaller in number and in size than the video packets. Given this disparity in number and in size, one conventional technique typically encodes the video packets and the audio packets separately to produce separate encoded streams. This approach may result in an inefficient use of encoding and transmission bandwidth. Another conventional technique simply retransmits lost voice packets, which also wastes transmission bandwidth.